La balada del héroe
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Creo que el héroe mas poderoso del planeta necesita algo de reconocimiento al menos una vez ¿No lo creen así? Así que enviare a Pow a que le dediquen una balada. (Songfic parodia de la canción Gaston de la Bella y la Bestia)


**La balada del héroe**

En una ciudad para nada tranquila, los héroes se encontraban luchando contra un temible monstruo de varios ojos y viscoso, mientras ellos luchaban nuestro calvo favorito se hallaba caminando tranquilo hacia el monstruo, los héroes no podían luchar más contra el titánico monstruo y antes de que pudieran perecer por aquella temible criatura, Saitama con un solo puñetazo destruye a la viscosa criatura, y sus restos son esparcidos por toda la ciudad. Todas las personas de la ciudad y los héroes elogiaban al calvo con capa, pero este no se hallaba feliz. Ahí es cuando entre yo, el insufrible Pow para ver que ocurría con nuestro golpeador.

-Hey, Saitama ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Todos te aman!- dije mientras flotaba alrededor de Saitama.

-De que sirve, si solo puedo destruir a los monstruos de un solo golpe, no es divertido- me dijo sin alguna expresión.

-Bueno, bueno, parece que voy a tener que mostrarte lo importante que eres para esta gente y las personas que por casualidad están leyendo esta historia- después de decir eso, con un chasquido, limpie la ciudad y con otro traje muchos monstruos que los héroes no pudieran vencer, bueno ninguno excepto el. Es hora de cantar.

 _Vaya que altera el verte_  
 _Sensei, tan cabizbajo y tristón_

Mientras canto, les contare las divertidas reacciones del sensei. Este me dio un puñetazo en la cara hundiéndomela por completo, pero nada que no pueda volver a la normalidad, me mando lejos con unos héroes, a ellos los abrasé mientras cantaba.

 _Ser como tú, todos quieren Sensei_  
 _aunque les des un trompón._

Me acerqué a él y lo rodeé entero con mis brazos de fideo.

 _No hay nadie que cause tal admiración_  
 _de todos eres el campeón_  
 _eres el héroe y la inspiración_  
 _y es muy fácil saber la razón._

Tenía que aumentar su autoestima, así que hice que Saitama se rodeara de las más bellas heroínas de la ciudad, pero ningún trap jajaja.

 _Nadie es hábil como él_  
 _nadie es ágil como él_  
 _nadie tiene un cuerpazo_  
 _como el que tiene sensei._

Me teletransporté hacían un civil cualquiera para quitarle su cinturón dejándolo en calzoncillos, luego volví con el sensei y apreté el cinturón en su cuello, pero este sin esfuerzo lo rompió solo con su cuello.

 _No hay héroe_  
 _en el pueblo tan macho,_  
 _no tiene comparación_

Fui volando y salté encima de las cabezas de Genos, Mumen Rider, King, y el prisionero Lindo Lindo.

 _Tú pregúntale_  
 _a cualquier muchacho,_  
 _te dirá que su equipo_  
 _es el de sensei._

Los héroes me agarraron por la espalda, pero para que sea más divertido hice que me balancearan a la cara del sensei y que cantaran conmigo.

 _Nadie ha sido como él_  
 _nadie es bravo como él_  
 _tiene una gran calva, que guapo es sensei_

Saitama no lo pudo evitar, y yo tampoco así que lo hice cantar también.

 _¡Soy un tipo modelo impresionante!_  
 _es un gran tipo sensei_

De la nada saqué jarras de cerveza e hice que aparecieran en las manos de todos los héroes que nos rodeaban, y que cantaran también.

 _Que viva sí,_  
 _arriba sí, sensei es el as a volar los demás._

Mientras cantaba, por ''accidente'' regué un poco de cerveza en la cabeza de Saitama, por supuesto el me golpeó. Y mientras yo salía volando por los aires, un montón de monstruos que traje comenzaron a atacar solo a Saitama, pero yo ya sabía que no serían rival para él, y como yo lo quise, los monstruos cantaban por mí.

 _Nadie vence a sensei,_  
 _que valiente sensei_  
 _nadie vence de un golpe_  
 _como el gran sensei._

El pobre monstruo al terminar de cantar esa parte explotó en mil pedazos por un golpe de Saitama.

 _Nadie es tan musculoso y fornido uoh_  
 _como ven tengo mis biceps de más._

Saitama alzo con su mano el pavimento donde estaban las nenas, y mientras estaban en el aire, el sensei hice modelar sus músculos. Yo ya estaba a lado de el para seguir participando en mi musical.

 _No hay parte de él que sea débil_

Después de cantar mi parte, Saitama dejo caer el pavimento sobre mí aplastándome y dejándome como papel.

 _¡Así es!, mi cuerpo_  
 _cubierto de vellos no está_

Saitama estiro la parte de su traje que cubría su pecho, dejando mostrar un pecho fornido sin ningún rastro de bello corporal, el sol hizo brillar su pecho, su calva y sus dientes.

 _Nadie pega como él, nadie es listo como él._

Mientras la gente cantaba eso, Genos mostraba su calificación del examen de héroe con una S gigante, mientras que Saitama mostraba su examen con una C gigante.

 _Nadie corre tan lejos como el gran sensei,_  
 _en cualquier competencia_  
 _supero a todos_  
 _diez para sensei._

Saitama se encontraba en una carrera de 10 Km junto a varios héroes, claro que el en un segundo llegó a la línea de meta dejando incluso a Sonic atrás. Las personas que estaban allí alzaban a lo alto unos carteles con el número 10 pero yo le alcé un cartel de 9.8, soy tan malo.

 _Cada mañana bananas comía_  
 _antes de ir a entrenar._

Saitama hacia malabares con unas bananas que le di, este las arrojo al aire y de un solo bocado se las trago todas, yo intente hacer lo mismo pero termine resbalándome con una que se me cayó al piso.

 _Y 3 años después,_  
 _calvo me pude quedar, ¡soy por eso tan fuerte y audaz!_

Saitama hacia poses graciosas mientras gritaba como los grandes de ópera.

 _Nadie pega como el, nadie salva como el_  
 _con su capa bien puesta que bueno es sensei_  
 _Con ofertas mis muros, voy decorando._

Saitama, destruyó de un solo golpe a tres gigantescos monstruos del tamaño de un edificio haciéndolos volar al espacio, después con su capa elevándose por el viento Saitama sacó unos cupones de oferta y los lanzó al aire como si fueran billetes de un millón.

 _Otro no hay ¡Senseeeeeeeeeiiii!_

Todas las personas y héroes caminaban alrededor de Saitama gritando esa última parte, y Saitama daba vueltas en el centro de todo es espectáculo alzando los brazos al aire, después de haber creado esa obra de arte, decidí que ya era hora de marcharme, así que con todo mi aire cante la última parte y me eleve hasta al cielo para desaparecer en un estallido azul, y con las palabras POW escritas en fuegos artificiales, increíble ¿No?

* * *

Después de que Pow se fuera, la gente cayó al suelo y después de un segundo despertaron.

-¿Mmm, Genos que fue lo que ocurrió?- dijo Saitama levantándose confundido del suelo.

-No tengo ninguna idea Sensei, tal vez fuimos víctimas de un masivo sueño producido por algún malvado monstruo- dijo Genos, pero él también se confundió ya que no había indicios de destrucción en la ciudad en la que estaban- Aunque solo es una teoría.

-Cielos, no puedo recordar nada desde la mañana, ni siquiera lo que desayuné- dijo Saitama.

Pero como si nada hubiera pasado, las personas volvieron a su hogar y los héroes volvieron a sus actividades diarias, Saitama se iba en marcha con Genos al mercado pero su atención fue captada por una mancha de nubes pintada en el cielo, y se podía ver muy borrosamente las letras P y O. Pero él no le dio importancia y siguió con su vida.

* * *

 **¡No hay como el sensei!**

 **Apoco no carnal, espero les haya gustado este experimento social. Quise hacer una parodia de esa canción desde hace mucho tiempo, y aquí esta. Espero les haya gustado, en especial el personaje de Pow. Pero el no volverá en mucho tiempo. Sin mas que decir me despido, espero que Dios los bendiga, y que la pasen muy bien, y que su crush acepte su amor. Adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


End file.
